


In the Dark of the Night

by Keys2theKingdom



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darkfic, Multi, Personastuck, THERE IS NO EXPLICIT SEX, YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PERSONA TO READ THIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys2theKingdom/pseuds/Keys2theKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Personastuck fanfic, that takes more from Persona 3 than anything. Gasp, it's not Persona 4!!! But that being said, we didn't take a whole lot from the game. Tone and the basic plotline of "teenagers in a group called SEES fighting monsters by shooting themselves with magic guns while going to boarding school" is more or less the extent of the similarities. (Well, there's one more, but spoilers.) There is no Dark Hour, no Tartarus, no Strega.
> 
> This is also based off of a roleplay that's been going on for over a year, so I don't really remember why everything is important. Forgive people, forgive.

“john!” Frantic, tiny feet thundered up the stairs. “john!!” 

John Crocker was hiding. At the sound of his older sister the boy shrunk down, hoping to disappear.

“john?!” The door banged open, and John crawled under an old couch. He could see her blue sneakers walk by him, laces trailing in the dust. He didn’t move.

“john” She looked under the couch from the side, surprising him.

“wha!!” John tried to wiggle out, but it was difficult. Jade tried to lift the couch a little to help, and failing at that, simply tugged on her brother’s arms until he was free.

They stood together, the same height, both covered in dust. Jade clutched his hand tightly to keep him from running away again.

“it is true?” She whispered. John sniffled, and looked at the floor, refusing to answer.

“it’s okay…”

“no it’s not! i don’t wanna leave!!”

Jade stamped her foot. “i don’t wanna you to leave either! but you’re gonna leave so we have to make a plan _right now_!!” She started crying.  “s-so it’s okay, okay?!”

“…okay.” He bit his lip nervously with over-sized teeth. "what's the plan then?"

Jade wiped her eyes, pulling herself back together. “you gotta convince your new daddy to come back for me”

“b-but what if i can’t?!” John's eyes widened at the seemingly impossible task. 

“but john you gotta!!” There was a pleading tone to her voice, and she squeezed his hand tighter. “you gotta or i don’t know how we’re gonna see each other anymore!!” Jade’s eyes began to water again, and she blinked the tears away angrily.

“so you’re _gonna_ , okay?”

“y-yeah!”  He tried to sound confident. 

“okay…then we’re good” Jade sighed in relief, her little shoulders relaxing. “don’t take too long okay?” She smiled.

“yeah! i’ll come get you as soon as i can!”

“good” Jade sounded very matter-of-fact, like there was no doubt in the world their plan would work.

John hugged his sister, unsure but unwilling to say anything. The two could hear much louder footsteps coming up to the attic; the adults were coming to take John away.

“remember your promise, okay?”

“i’ll remember.”

“%$@*# )&^ !^@.”

A man walked in, speaking garbled, unrecognizable words. His voice was like a bad cable connection, constantly cutting in and out.

“&@^#, &*^ %(&? #)*'^ !@$^ )# &*@ !)(# trying to hide him.”

“no mister $@!*^%).” Jade’s voice garbled as she murmured his name.

“No ^& (@!rse @#$ &^$*').” He shook his head. “*&n’t %^#, ^') @%$ (&gry.”

“yes sir.” Jade stared quietly at her shoes, still clinging to her brother’s hand.

“@&$ )*# !) ~*^ #* (*^@ @) your r#*m. Don’t wo@^^, *'! *#&$ &)^'!& &@# !^#% &$)^&*# !&$*& @#)@@.”

“okay.

She released John's hand obediently and shuffled backwards.

“bye john!” She tried to smile. 

John’s shoulder was taken firmly by the shoulder and escorted out of the attic.

“Com! ~*)*% #&. Egbe%#, *$'^ ~(me for you to go to your new home.”

“bye jade!” He shouted, before the door closed he saw his sister for what felt sickeningly like the last time. 

"@#w J*&^...& @#$d you @# !()n @^#% @)(*ful^#."

The man grabbed John's shoulders and held him still. John looked at the floor, feeling squirmy. "but what about--"

"#&*#^."

"John, _Br *&k._"

&^$(*)#%$#^%*)(*)(Q_#@(_)#!(_$*)Q#&$&Q^(*&)(*_)(_)(_)(_&&(%&^$%$@$#@$#@^%

John Egbert jerked awake, ripping his headphones out and immediately covering his ears. He breathed in raggedly. His head was killing him, throbbing painfully against his hands. God, what the fuck was that _noise_?

"Next stop Skaia City, next stop Skaia City."

That was him, John realized dimly, still trying to fight off his migraine. He clicked off his ipod and put it away, shouldering his bag. His train was arriving late. Jade would be worried. He needed to hurry.

"Skaia City, now stopping at Skaia City."

John threw his bag over his shoulder and exited the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought you could highlight that text and read it, didn't you?


End file.
